


Marinette and the Seven Titans

by FaithAndATypeWriter



Series: Daminette [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bullying, F/M, Fairies, Lies, Manipulation, Mystery, Plots, Political Intrigue, Snow White - Freeform, murder plots, slander, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter
Summary: Princess Marinette was known throughout the land as the heart of the kingdom, growing up beside her brother who was known as the next promising head of the kingdom.  They have always loved their people, as they learned from their parents, King Tomas and Queen Sabine.However, when plague sweeps through the land it leaves a legacy behind of destruction, political corruption, and a magical curse that has yet to be discovered.When Marinette is lost without her brother, parents, or kingdom she finds allies and friends in seven unlikely misfits...who can't cook to save their lives.





	Marinette and the Seven Titans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> AU of ozmav's Damian Wayne/Marinette Dupain-Cheng AU.

Once upon a time, there was born in the kingdom of Gotlib a little princess. Her parents, King Tomas and Queen Sabine, were overjoyed with her birth and the entire kingdom celebrated. The baby girl had skin as white as snow and hair as dark as midnight. When it came time for her Christening, King Tom wanted to name her after her fair features and call her Snow White. However, Queen Sabine told her husband she refused to name their child after a weather description. They compromised and named their daughter Marinette Snow Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette had an older brother, Marcel. Marcel teased Marinette, pranked her, and loved his sister very much. Though he was a few years older, Marcel played with her and helped her with her lessons. When she annoyed him, Marcel made sure she had friends he could pass her onto, which is how she came to befriend Nino Lahiffe, the court composer’s son. 

Nino and Marinette became fast friends, a fact Marcel would regret once they teamed up to prank  _ him _ . Eventually, Nino introduced Marinette to other friends like the gardener’s daughter, Rose; the children of Captain Anarka, Luka and Juleka; and Kim, a knight’s son.

Marinette was a lovely girl with a beautiful heart. She was kind and creative and spent many hours in the kitchen with her parents learning old family recipes they shared with the servants. She was smart and applied herself to her studies, though she didn’t care for all her subjects and she had difficulties learning sometimes.

Most of all, Princess Marinette was caring and generous. When she was young, her parents took her and her brother around Gotlib to see the beauty and the sorrows of their land. They saw hungry, hurting people and they saw people with plenty and they saw people that were somewhere in between. A fire was lit inside Marinette to help her people. 

Marcel felt the same pull and drive to help, but he was proving to have a good head for government. He was quickly growing into a promising future leader. Marcel understood politics, but was not swayed or fooled by political games. He listened to the needs of his people and watched and learned how his father addressed them. King Tom was proud of the days when his son would present his thoughts about how things could be done better, and if they were possible he headed them. If Marcel’s ideas were not feasible, Tom explained why that was.

Prince Marcel was becoming the head of the kingdom while his sister was becoming its heart. She learned from her mother how to support a king and kingdom, but she went beyond to care for the people. When there was a drought, Marinette petitioned the king and the people to rally and send aid. She knitted socks and scarves to keep all the palace children warm through the cold winter months. She organized drives to collect clothes, books, and toys for the less fortunate. If Marinette saw a need she was determined to find a solution to it, no matter how creative she had to get.

Once, a young girl from the village, Mylene, had become so frightened of an animal that prowled the town at night that she fled and hid in the caves in the forest. Marinette was the one who found her, but no one could get the girl to leave her small hiding space.

Marinette had squirmed inside the cave with her and taught her a silly song to sing when she was scared. Mylene had laughed at “Smelly Wolf” and allowed Marinette to lead her out to her parents. Further, Marinette asked the court troubadour, Jeremiah Stone, to play the song  _ very loudly _ at sundown in the village square every night for a week. Whatever animal had been prowling was scared off and the villagers liked the music so much that it became a tradition for anyone that was available to bring their instruments, or just themselves, and take part in some music making and dancing at the end of a long day.

The people of Gotlib loved their royals and their royals loved them.

One day, when Marinette was eleven years old, visiting dignitaries arrived from the allied kingdom of Gotham. She and her brother were there when King Bruce was announced before her mother and father with his youngest son, Damian.

The young prince was serious and focused, stiffly performing the formal introductions but otherwise not engaging with the other children. Marinette was not having that and she approached him with a frowny pout. King Bruce seemed to hold his breath as he watched what he was sure would be an altercation with the pint-size princess.

“You seem angry.” Marinette said.

“Brilliant deduction.” Damian said flatly. “Do you have any other observations or are you late for a game of hopscotch and getting your nose wiped?”

King Bruce hissed and had an apology on his lips, but the little girl simply got into Damian’s space and looked him over very thoughtfully and searchingly. Damian tried to pull back, almost unnerved, but she squished his face between her hands and stared into his eyes.

Damian scowled at the girl as he prepared another scalding remark, but she didn’t even flinch at his glare. Instead, she pouted further before dashing out her hand, with a speed even Damian envied, and grabbed his ear.

“You are way to sour for someone so young!” Marinette announced. “I’m making you macaroons and you’re going to help me!”

“Let go of my ear, you addle brain!” Damian growled. “Sugar is an empty carbohydrate and--”

“I’m making you chocolate chip cookies, too!” Marinette decided and began pulling Damian to the kitchen, dragging him by his ear the whole way.

King Bruce starred in obvious wonderment as his son was dragged away by a girl that was a year younger and at least two hands shorter than Damian. King Tom clapped him on the shoulder.

“I should probably apologize that my daughter has kidnapped your son.” Tom said. “But at least we know he will be well fed during your visit.”

Damian was highly resistant to Marinette’s offers of friendship, although he enjoyed the cookies despite his claims that he only ate them to placate her. Marcel would join his sister on her exploited sometimes, only to walk away laughing at her antics. By the end of the third day of King Bruce’s visit to Gotlib, Damian had succumbed to Marinette’s assaults and followed her everywhere. They argued about government policy, a subject Damian was pleasantly surprised she was fluent in, as opposed to most of the children their age. Marinette kept experimenting with cookie recipes, trying to find Damian’s favorite, until Damian finally admitted to being found of oatmeal raisin cookies.

Damian joined her when she played with the other children, but he thought most of their games pointless and their high-energy to be nearly as annoying as his older brother’s demeanor--who had not traveled with them. He preferred to talk to Luka, and sometimes Nino, about music and the arts. Juleka’s demeanor appealed to him, but she was hard to engage in conversation.

When it came time for the Gotham retinue to leave Gotlib, Damian was resistant to leaving and argued vociferously with his father against it. King Bruce only managed to convince his son to leave for home when he promised there would be many future visits between the kingdoms and that Damian could write Marinette. King Bruce and King Tom still had to pry their children out of the death-grip hug Marinette had locked Damian in when it was time for the carriages to leave. King Bruce was even more surprised that Damian wasn’t angry about the physical affection but in fact looked sad to let her go.

The years went by and Damian visited Marinette often, even if his father could not join him. One visit, Damian even revealed to Marinette his father’s secret fight against crime and corruption in Gotham as the Dark Knight, Batman. She’d solemnly promised her silence about his father and Damian’s role in helping his people and listened raptly while he told of his adventures. His past with his mother’s family, a group of assassins and usurpers, did not faze her and she came to admire his resolve to learn a more just sense of duty from his father and brothers.

Marinette made friends with Lady Alya and was tormented by Lady Chloe. She schemed to get Mylene together with Ivan, the son of the stonemason--a boy that looked intimidating but was a gentle giant at heart. Nino almost confessed to having a crush on Marinette, only to be foiled by Marinette playing matchmaker and locking him in a closet with Lady Alya and a tin of cookies--not releasing them until hours later when they were both laughing.

Lady Alya tried to play matchmaker between Marinette and young Lord Adrien--son of Lord Gabriel Agreste, trusted counselor to King Tom. Marinettte admitted to having a crush on the young man, but she felt something was amiss with the match. She just didn’t feel like she had as much of a connection with Adrien as she did with some of her other friends...like Damian. Alya always found Damian unapproachable and didn’t understand Marinette’s friendship with him, plus she didn’t want her friend to set her sights on a marriage with a foreign prince and move away.

No matter what Alya thought of him, Marinette knew that she was falling in love with Damian and that she only felt more confident with her feelings as she watched him grow up. Prince Damian proved to be a man of his word, kind even if he seemed stern and cold, loyal, and a was a wonderful companion. He appreciated Marinette’s opinion and they worked well together when they combined their efforts. Damian didn’t stand on pretense, and he was always honest with her, even when he had to keep secrets from her. She loved making him laugh and catching his smile.

Not all of those years were happy, however. When Marinette was thirteen, Queen Sabine became very ill when a plague swept through the kingdom. Many people perished in the plague, including Adrien’s mother and, after a very long struggle, Queen Sabine.

Gotlib was in mourning. There was nary a person left in the kingdom that was not touched by heartbreaking loss after the plague had passed. King Tom was desolate without his love and Prince Marcel and Princess Marinette were devastated. Marinette spent long hours sitting alone in the garden, hiding in the places that she’d once spent happy moments with her mother. It was there that Damian found her, for he had been the first to cross the border into Gotlib once the quarantine had been lifted. 

Marinette had raised her broken, tear filled eyes upon his approach and Damian had practically crushed her in his arms. He held her for hours while she wept. He mourned for her mother too, for he had always known her as a loving soul. He held Marinette until she was ready to face the world again, and then he held her a little longer.

Darkness had settled on the kingdom, yet Gotlib had yet to grasp the strength of the night.

  
  


*******

  
  


“Hawkmoth,” the female voice said. “My, what a fanciful hobby you have…”

“It is bold of you to cast aspersions on me, witch.” Hawkmoth said. “Your dark arts have made you the fodder of wanted posters and vigilantes.”

“ _ If  _ they could catch me.” she smirked. “Luckily for me, I never leave witnesses…”

She stayed in the shadows, but her voice circled Hawkmoth like she was stalking him as her prey. “I have nothing to lose from approaching you...even if you called the guard I would be gone before they arrive. And what shall the king think of you sending his knights to chase shadows…

“You, on the other hand,” she purred. “Imagine if someone should whisper in King Tom’s ear about your dabbles in magic? The mysterious attacks on his citizens? Risking the wrath of vengeful fairies?”

Hawkmoth was quiet for a long, drawn out moment. Finally, he growled. “What do you want, witch?”

There was a clear smile in her tone. “Nothing you’re making use of.”


End file.
